Problem: $ 125\% + 1.125 = {?} $
Explanation: First get all of the numbers in decimal form. $ 125\% = \dfrac{125}{100} = 1.25 $ Now we have: $ 1.25 + 1.125 = {?} $ $ 1.25 + 1.125 = 2.375 $